Why the Tau'ri like doors
by Shlane
Summary: Jacob walks in on something he'd rather not see. SamMartouf
1. Why The Tau'ri Like Doors

Disclaimers: The usual, I own nothing ect….

Rating: PG (I think)

Pairing: Sam/Martouf

Season: Any

Spoilers: Tok'ra I &II mostly

A/N: This is the first stargate fanfic I've published, be kind and let me know what you think

**Bold**indicates symbiote speaking aloud. _Italics_ indicates host symbiote conversation.

Why the Tau'ri like doors

Jacob Carter walked down the crystal tunnel that lead to Martouf and Landash's quarters. He wanted to ask the younger Tok'ra if he had seen his daughter. Sam was visiting the Tok'ra as part of an exchange of technologies and information. Next month he would be going to the SGC, though chances were Martouf would be going with him. The council did not think that sending a Tau'ri host to the SGC was really in keeping with the spirit of the exchange.

Jacob's symbiote enhanced hearing picked up sounds coming from his destination. Good, he thought to himself, at least he wouldn't have to hunt for Martouf. He was not ready for the sight that greeted him.

Martouf was standing half naked in his quarters; the woman in his arms was in a similar state of undress. They both turned and Jacob realised that the woman was Sam. As Martouf realised who was at the door his hands dropped to his side. Jacob did not want to know what those hands had been doing especially when they had been doing it on /his/ daughter!

Selmak sensed his hosts growing anger and took control quickly**"Martouf, Lantash if you two value your lives you will run now. Jacob is currently contemplating several methods of torture that rival what the System Lords could do to you"**

Martouf hesitated and Selmak decided he needed a little push. He was quite fond of both them and they were good friends. He really did not want them to go through what Jacob was currently planning for the men who had dared to touch his daughter. It would make Netu look like a walk in the park

**"Martouf, when Jacob gets his hands on you he's planning to castrate you in the most slow and painful manor he can, and I doubt even Lantash can fix that! And Lantash you don't even want to know what he has planned for you!"**

That seemed to be enough encouragement to get the two of them out of the room as fast as they could move; clearly they liked making love to Samantha and didn't want to be deprived of that ability and they certainly didn't want to know what else Jacob's twisted mind had planned for his daughter's lovers.

Samantha had taken advantage of Selmak's little speech to put her shirt back on. "Thank you Selmak."

**"You are welcome Samantha. I am happy for you and I am sure Jacob will be too, once he calms down a bit and has a little talk with Martouf and Lantash. Don't worry I will ensure he does not permanently injure them."**

"Thanks and now do you see why we Tau'ri like doors? They stop people walking in on things they would rather not see."

Selmak smiled and then dipped his head as Jacob re-emerged. He shot Sam a look that promised they would be talking about this very soon and she had a serious amount of explaining to do. Then he stormed out the door

Sam could hear his voice as ran after he lovers. "Martouf! Lantash! Get back here you cowards! What the hell do you think you're doing with my daughter! I'm going to make anything you've been through with the Goa'uld look like paradise! I'll make sure you never…" He moved beyond the range of her hearing.

Sam left Martouf's quarters and was met at the next intersection by Korra and Garshaw**"May I ask why Jacob is currently threatening Martouf with grievous bodily harm and threatening to do things to Lantash that I do not believe are actually possible?**Garshaw asked, with her enhanced hearing she could still hear Jacob's threats from four corridors away.

**"I think it would be entertaining to watch Jacob rip Lantash out of his host, tie him in a knot and then stick him up Martouf's ass."**Korra said

"Dad didn't know about us been together and then her walked in on us just now." Sam let the two Tok'ra fill in the blanks. "If it's any consolation Selmak say's he'll stop dad causing any permanent damage."

**"I'm not sure even Selmak will be able to do that. Jacob looked as if nothing short of a staff blast would stop him,"** Garshaw said

**"I'd say more like two or three blasts"**Korra said and them sighed, **"well it's their own fault I told them they should have told Jacob, but neither of them would listen."** He turned to Sam**. "I believe you wished to see our labs, since Martouf and Lantash will most likely be in hiding for some time, now seems as good a time as any."** Sam followed Korra as he showed her the way to the labs.

_Jacob shouldn't be so hypocritical._ Yosuf said to her symbiote

_What do you mean?_

_Well I doubt he's told Samantha about what he and Selmak have been doing with us in their spare time_

_True, but I think it's an old fashioned Tau'ri custom to ask the father's permission before you mate with his daughter. And Jacob is old fashioned_

_Not in everything_ Yosef said reminding her symbiote of some of Jacob's more innovative ideas from the night before._ Well it's too late for asking now; do you think Jacob will leave them alive?_

_I know Selmak very well, he'll stop Jacob before he does either of them any permanent harm._

_There is a lot of pain before you reach permanent injury and I suspect that they are going to enjoy it all before Jacob is done with them!_

Garshaw laughed as she returned to the duties that had been interrupted when she'd seen a half naked Martouf run past her, pursued a few moments later by Jacob who had been yelling threats in several languages.


	2. Why The Tok'ra Need Doors

Sam was looking for her father; it had been four hours since her dad had walked in on her on and Martouf/Lantash. To say he had been annoyed would be like saying the Goa'uld were a little unpleasant.

Jacob had been furious, even with Selmak calming him Jacob had still spent at least three hours chasing the pair around the base threatening them with all types of grievous bodily harm for daring to touch his daughter. The last Sam had heard her lovers were hiding in one of the storage rooms and according to Korra they weren't planning to come out until Jacob was off the base.

Sam wanted to find her dad to explain, earlier he had been far to angry to listen and she hoped that he might have calmed down enough to listen to reason by this point, after all she was thirty not thirteen and she could decide who she wanted to be with. It wasn't even as if he did know them and through Selmak he'd known Martouf for decades and Lantash for centuries, Sam knew he'd trust them with his life.

So, what the hell was the problem?

Sam turned yet another corner and ran into Aldwin. She knew from Jolinar that he was a loyal member of the resistance but she still wasn't too fond of him for blowing up Netu while she was still on it and for not listening to or believing in their plan to escape.

Still he might know where her dad was, "Aldwin, have you seen my father?"

"Samantha, hello. I believe I saw him going to the council chambers a short while ago."

"Did he seem any calmer?" Sam asked nervously.

"He did." Aldwin grinned; the story of Jacob threatening Martouf/Lantash had spread around the base in record time. Everyone loved it because just about everyone on the base had known about Sam and Martouf/Lantash but Jacob hadn't, though everyone hoped that Jacob didn't kill the men who touched his daughter.

Sam thanked Aldwin and started to head towards the council chamber on the way she met Anise/Freya, "Are you looking for Jacob?"

"Yes, Aldwin said he was in the council chamber."

"He is, he was meeting with Garshaw and I think he's still there." Anise said, ignoring the comments from her host that what she was doing was a bit unfair.

Sam walked into the council chamber, "Hey dad you ready to..." Sam trailed off as she realised just what her father and the Grand Council of the Tok'ra were doing.

Jacob had Garshaw pinned against the wall and was kissing her passionately. He had one hand up her skirt and she had one of her hands under his shirt. Her other hand was on the back of his neck in what Sam knew was an incredibly intimate gesture amongst the Tok'ra.

It was clear that her father had been keeping things from Sam as much as she had kept things from him.

"Holy Hannah! Dad! You bloody hypocrite!"

Jacob spun around and spotted Sam stood by the door. He pulled his hands away from Garshaw as though she had burnt him, Garshaw refused to meet Sam's eyes as she straightened her skirt. Jacob held his hand out to Sam but she ignored it and quickly left the room. By the time Jacob had followed her into the corridor she was already gone.

He turned back to Garshaw, "I'll be back once I've explained to Sam, I've rarely seen her that upset." He ran off down the crystal tunnels in search of his daughter.

As it happened Sam wasn't far away, off down a side tunnel in the opposite direction to the one Jacob had taken. And as it also happened, she wasn't angry or annoyed with her father, she was happy for him. She had never seen him that passionate for anyone since her mother's death and she had a feeling, thanks to Jolinar, that there had been something going on between Selmak and Garshaw for a long time.

Once she was sure that her dad was far enough away Sam slipped out of her hiding place and went back into the council chamber where Garshaw was reading the report that she had discarded earlier. She looked the image of the of a rebellion leader, except that it was clear that someone had been messing with her hair.

"Hey Garshaw." Sam said.

"Samantha!" Garshaw was clearly shocked that she was standing there calmly and talking so friendly to her.

Sam sat down on the edge of the council table. "Don't sound so surprised Garshaw, I'm not angry with dad. I'm happy for him and for you. I never thought he'd get over my mother's death, I just wanted to give him a taste of what it's like to not have your family approve of a relationship."

"That's very cruel Samantha."

"Well I believe that Martouf and Lantash are still hiding in a store room fearful for their lives or at least vital parts of their anatomy."

"Perhaps it is not so cruel then." Yosuuf said. Sam laughed and settled down to tell Garshaw and Yosuuf some stories about Jacob, including some she'd been told while at the Pentagon. Once everyone realised whose daughter she was they'd all been eager to share stories with her. Even General Hammond had added a few extra ones.

All stories Sam felt it was her job to share with her father's mates. And before long she had them both laughing so loudly that several Tok'ra looked in to see what was so funny. Sam had a feeling her stories would be all over the base by morning and the rest of the resistance by the next week.

Maybe that would teach him not to be such a hypocrite.

Then again it probably wouldn't.


End file.
